A Girl He Use To Know
by xBeautifulDreamerx
Summary: Mature readers only! Daryl meets a girl after the group leaves the farm and before they find the prison. Will the two stay together or will they meet again later? What makes Daryl feel so attracted to her?


(A/N-So first I do not own anything from the walking dead. Second I'm still stuck on my stories (day 2) so I wrote another one shot! Let me know what you think! And if you have any one shots that you'd like me to write with different characters, I will write one for you!)

It was months after the farm had been overrun with walkers. Lori was about ready to pop and the group was always on the run and very on edge. Daryl had started to take over leadership of the group, helping out with Rick. People were finally beginning to realize how much they actually needed the red neck, especially now when the snow was starting to stick to the ground. Everyone felt as if they were going in circles as they tried to find safe spots to spend the night.

Daryl and Rick would usually go out hunting for the group, not like there were many mouths to feed. They had lost a lot of their people and the only remaining ones were; Rick Lori Carl Carol T-dog Glen Maggie Hershel Beth and Daryl. The small group had grown close and Daryl saw them all as family. Some he almost couldn't stand, but it was the end of the world and he was just happy that he wasn't alone. Sometimes, he needed his distance from the group, but they had showed him more love then anyone in his family ever had.

One day, when it was getting dark, Lori started getting violently sick. Hershel had said that it was because she wasn't getting enough nutrients for her and the baby to live on. Everyone had been losing weight, but Daryl agreed to go out and try to find something. It was hard in the winter to find anything bigger then a rabbit, but he was determined. It was late in winter; maybe some animals had started waking up. He told Rick to stay with her and make sure that the group stayed warm enough. Rick put his hand on Daryl's shoulder and turned to his family.

Daryl threw somethings together in a hurry to get going so he could get back. He didn't really want to go out in the cold more then he had too. It was alright but he preferred the summer. He walked out into the night and into the forest looking for any signs of life; paw prints, markings, and even broken twigs. The sun was completely gone now, and he hadn't even found anything. He sighed and back tracked a little to a small hole in the side of a hill. It wasn't as cozy as he wished for, but it could fit all his things and him without getting hurt. It might have even fit someone else. But he didn't want to think about that.

He sat up happy that he was able to sit without it hurting his back. His head was maybe an inch from the dirt ceiling. He started a small fire to warm up his hands a little. To be honest he was freezing his balls of. He tried putting on some more clothes from his pack but it seemed to do nothing. "Uck it all," he mumbled getting pissed off he was too cold to even say the word fuck correctly.

He warmed up the best he could and kept the fire low to make sure it wouldn't attract unwanted company. He stayed up a little bit long before he took his poncho off and put it over the opening of his make shift home and killed the fire. He ended up putting a bed sheet up under the poncho to block more of the coldness. He sighed as he curled into himself trying to get warmer. He shouldn't have gone out that night, but he knew that the group was depending on him.

Finally, he fell asleep.

It didn't seem like long before he woke with a jump. He heard the crunch of footsteps coming towards him, and coming fast. He pulled back the sheet to see through the hole in the poncho. A person was running from a walker that was moving pretty quickly considering the snow. She stumbled over a tree root that she couldn't see in the dark and the walker closed in on her. "Shit," Daryl said standing and moving his cross bow. The arrow sunk deep into its head before it could get to the girl. She squealed as it hit the ground in front of her and she began to look around trying to figure out what had happened. "Come on," Daryl hissed out holding the flap open, "n drag that body over here."

"Why?"

"Shhh!" he hissed at her, "n do what yer told." She looked around quickly before dragging the body closer to the man who had just saved her life. She dropped the body when he told her to and she hurried in just as another walker came into the area. When the sheet fell into place she was completely blinded by the dark and she started to panic. She moved her arms and Daryl held a finger to her lips and moved in close to shush her. He waited for the walker to keep going until he couldn't hear its heavy foot prints.

He took his hand off of her face and pulled out his lighter and flicked it until the flame came to life. Her blue eyes shone beautifully in the fire light as her blonde hair stuck to her forehead from the sweat and the rest of it was tied back into a pony tail. From the looks of it, it probably came to her shoulders. He couldn't see anything else about her due to all the clothes that she had on. "Take yer clothes off," he said letting go of the lighter and putting it back into his pocket.

"No!" she shouted at him. And his hand was back over her mouth. "Not like that ya stupid girl. Take off yer coat n shit to make more room and cool down. Yer sweating n there isn a lot a room in here ta begin with. N shut yer mouth fer the walkers come back." She was happy that he didn't have the lighter lit still as she felt heat rush to her face. She took off three coats and he took them from her and put them by the make shift doors giving them a larger barrier from the cold. Next she slid off her snow boots and two pairs of pants leaving her in a black pair of leggings and an oversized pink t-shirt. She turned and pulled put a comforter that she kept in her pack and laid it over her. She was already lying down on a few sheets Daryl had spread out. "Would you like to use this to cover up with too?" she whispered to him. She felt him shift next to her. "Thanks," he said quietly pulling the blanket over his body. It was cold but he knew that their body heat would warm it off.

She shivered from the cold and Daryl moved over to her and lit his lighter again. "Whas yer name?"

"Candace. But my friends use to call me Candy."

"I'm Daryl. Why are ya out here by yer self at night?"

"Biters came through and attacked our camp. I don't know where anyone is right now." Daryl felt the awkward silence fill the small area.

"Sorry fer yer friends. Do ya know how ta get back ta em?"

"Not really. We move around a lot."

"I'll get ya back to em in the morning."

"Really?" she asked hoping that he was actually going to help her.

"Do I look like a liar to ya?"

"No!" she said quickly and a little louder then they wanted to be. They were still as they listened for walkers. Right as Daryl went to scold her about talking that loud he heard moaning. He let the lighter go out and peeked out into the night to see two walkers going no more than a foot away from his hiding place. He let the sheet drop back and held his finger to her lips knowing that she wouldn't see him make the motion.

She jumped at the touch but stayed quiet. The moaning got louder and she grabbed onto Daryl's shirt and held tight. Daryl was stunned but laid a hand on her shoulder trying to give her comfort. After he was sure that they were gone he cleared his throat and she quickly let go and moved as far away as she could get. Daryl almost chuckled. But he stopped and whispered, "I don't know how ya managed ta bring so many of the damn things with ya, but it looks like we'll have ta be quiet all night."

"Sorry I think they just followed me because I was the first to run off," she said. Daryl could hear her voice shaking and knew she was trying not to cry. So he tried to change the topic. He hated it when girls cried.

"So… Candy? How old are ya?"

"Just turned twenty tonight."

"Ya still cold?

"Yea," she said trying to hide her sniffles.

"Ya can come back ova here," he said and after a moment of thought she moved over next to him so that her nose was touching his arm and her feet pushed again making him jump. "Fuck yer cold," he said wrapping his arms around her and rubbing her arms up and down trying to warm her up. He kept telling himself this was for her but it also helped him to warm up.

After a while of just lying there next to each other they both fell asleep feeling a little bit better now that they weren't alone.

Daryl was half way through a dream when he was abruptly woken up but Candy kicking and moaning in her sleep. He lit his lighter and shook her awake while placing his hand over her mouth to silence her. Candy's eyes flew open in fear and fought for a moment before she remembered where she was and why she was there. And that was when she started crying. "Don't do that," Daryl said letting the lighter go out and patting her shoulder.

"They could all be dead," she sobbed out.

"Candy, listen ta me. Yer alive n thas all that matters. We'll find them n if we can't then ya can come back to my people with me. But please don't cry. Please," Daryl practically begged. He just didn't know what to do with a crying girl. Daryl felt her look up at him and he pulled one of his bandanas out and awkwardly dried her tears before she reached up and moved his hand away. She leaned up and kissed him. He kissed her back after a moment of shock and licked her bottom lip asking her to let him in and when she opened her mouth he shoved his tongue in and stroked hers. She moaned and he snapped out of it.

Daryl gently pushed her onto her back, "Ya sure about this."

"Yes. Make me forget about my problems Daryl," she whispered and Daryl swore it was the hottest thing he had heard in years. He grunted and pulled her to him into another kiss. This one wasn't as gentle and had her gasping for air when he pulled away. He yanked off her shirt and almost ripped off her bra when he couldn't get it off right away. She was squirming under him turning him on more and more with each thrust of her hips against his. He roughly grabbed her breast twisting and pinching her nipples until they were fully erect. He then clasped his mouth around one and sucked and bit while his left hand continued its assault on her other breast. She was biting down on her arm to keep quiet as he slid his hand into her pants and cupped her sex. She jumped and moaned and he kissed her neck and shushed her before trailing kisses down to her pants line.

Daryl took off his shirt and told her to bite into it if she needed to and he slipped his pants off along with her pants and thong. He grabbed onto his cock and rubbed the tip against her hip making her bite into the shirt as she reached down to grab him. Daryl moaned and she almost purred. She pumped him a few times with her hand before he stuck his middle finger deep inside of her. "Daryl," she purred out, "roll onto your back."

"What fer?" he huffed.

"Just do it," she said moving from him. He sighed and did what she said. He felt her climb onto him but was thrown off when her tongue ran up his cock. His hands shot out and found her thighs on either side of his head. He smirked and waited until his cock was buried in her mouth before he sucked her clit into his mouth feeling her wetness on his face. She moaned on his dick vibrating him and making his hips thrust into her mouth. He moaned and stuck two of his fingers inside of her without warning. He felt her mouth leave his cock and he stopped what he was doing. "Don't stop," she whimpered.

"Then you betta not stop either," he said thrusting his fingers inside her again, and again and again agonizingly slow until she took him back into her mouth keeping in rhythm with his thrusts until he started pumping into her faster then she could keep up with him. She sat back making his fingers and tongue go deeper into her and she couldn't help but let out a loud moan as she came over his face. She had to support herself by placing her hands on his chest as he licked her up and down a few more times. He shifted her legs and she tried to catch her breath, but Daryl moved her to sit against his erection. She smiled and rubbed her wet pussy up and down then length of Daryl's cock. He moaned and gripped her hips.

Candy lifted her hips and positioned Daryl's cock at her pussy rubbing the head against her a few times making them both moan at the sensation. Daryl thrust up and she slowly slid down onto him. When he was completely in her they stayed that way for a moment before she started moving up and down. She had to be careful though because when Daryl started thrusting up into her she would almost bump her head on the ceiling. Daryl had enough of being careful though and he flipped them over carefully so that she was on her back under him and thrust into her putting a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet.

She was gasping for air and trying not to scream out in pleasure as Daryl rammed his hard cock into her tight pussy over and over again. Daryl was grunting above her with each deep thrust. Candy tried to meet him with her hips but he was fucking her ike a wild animal. So she just held on and enjoyed the ride. At one point Daryl picked up her legs and put them over his shoulders and leaning into her making her cry out, but he stopped her by kissing her. He shoved his tongue into her mouth as he slammed into her tight wet pussy over and over until he felt her tighten around him. He grunted as she came around him and he thrust quickly into her and pulled out in time to come on her stomach. Daryl rolled onto his side and handed her the bandana to clean up with.

They were both panting for air as Daryl tried to listen to make sure they hadn't brought any new visitors from their noises. When Candy was done she rolled to her side and snuggled up to Daryl. He wrapped his arms around her and they kicked off the blanket that had been covering them at some point because of how warm they were. And in minutes, they fell asleep.

They woke up in the morning to birds chirping and Candy smiled at Daryl before getting dressed and packing her things. Daryl packed his things too and then took down the sheet and poncho they had used as a door. Candy's hair had fallen down around her shoulders and Daryl felt his pants get tighter as he remembered what they had done the night before. She blushed and kissed Daryl's cheek before they went to find her camp.

It was easy to find with her footprints still in the snow, and it really didn't take that long. And on the way there Daryl found fresh deer tracks. He stored the spot in his mind before they reached her camp. When they got there, it reminded Daryl a lot of what had happened the night Rick Glen and T-dog and him had come back from looking for his brother. There were still bodies on the ground and a few walkers stumbled around. He pulled her to him as she started to cry as she watched her friends being eaten. He began to pull her away when a snow ball landed at her feet.

Daryl and Candy looked up and saw two people standing behind trees. They ran as quiet as they could and continued running with the people until they felt safe. Candy hugged a woman who reminded Daryl a lot of Lori as a man with one arm stood there and watched awkwardly. Daryl didn't pay much mind to the people, but he grabbed Candy's arm and pulled her to the side. "Ya can all come back with me," he said to her.

"Let me ask them," she said smiling and brushing off the remaining tears.

"No Candace," the woman said, "We don't know anything about his people. We will be fine on our own." Candy looked at Daryl and back to her friends, she knew that she should stay with them but something strong was pulling her to Daryl. In the end Daryl helped kill of the walkers that were at the camp and helped them burn the bodies. Candy and Daryl sat together as the man and woman scavenged the area looking for other survivors. Daryl didn't want to talk about them, but he looked at Candy as she asked him to stay with them. He shook his head no but pulled out some leather that he had in his pack and carved her name into it before sliding it over her wrist. She smiled and promised that they would meet again. He nodded and gave her a quick kiss before walking off into the woods. She smiled after him, but felt as if she should be going with. That something bad would happen is she stayed here, but she shrugged it off.

Months later the group had found a prison and had finally settled in feeling safe. Until the alarm at the prison went off and walkers somehow got in. Daryl was pissed and did what he could to save everyone, but T-dog ended up getting bit, Lori died, and Carol was lost, but the baby was alright. Seeing that baby made him think about the girl he had been with once. He used to think about her all the time, but not so much since they moved in, he had a lot to do and it kept his mind busy. He often thought about going back to see if she was still at her camp sight, but he hadn't had the time yet.

He walked around the fence and checked to make sure that everything was still locked up. That was when Maggie came up to him and told him about the supply run. He was getting ready to leave when a walker started rattling the fence. He looked up at it and froze. Blonde hair was coated with mud leaves and blood, blue eyes had turned to yellow, tan skin was now pale white, blood coated her pink shirt from a bite mark on her shoulder, her pants were torn exposing her pale legs that were cut up and scratched, blood dripped from her mouth, chunks of skin were missing all over her body in the shape of bite marks, and a light leather bracelet dangled from her wrist. "Daryl," Maggie called to him looking at the walker, "What's wrong."

"Nothin," he said turning to walk away.

"Should I kill it?" she asked walking towards the walker.

"Don't fuckin touch her," Daryl hissed at her. Maggie's hand with the knife in it dropped to her side.

"Do you know her?"

"Use ta," he said walking right up to the walker, "she was the girl I met when I went out huntin. She wanted ta come with me but the two other people in er group told her ta stay and she did cause she felt like she had ta."

"Daryl," Maggie said softly. It was often Daryl said anything like that, this was actually the first time he had opened up to her, so she didn't know what to do. The girl hissed at the gate and growled trying to get to them. Daryl stood up and kicked the ground and cursed. There had been something about that girl that made him want her in his life. He knew he should have brought her back with him. But he had left her. Now that thing was trying to eat him alive. He walked up to it and stopped as he pulled at his knife. "I'm sorry," he said as he sunk the knife deep into her forehead. When he pulled it out she slumped to the ground and was finally dead.

Daryl opened the gate and pulled her body inside. He took off the bracelet and whispered, "This isn't how we were supposed to see each other again." Maggie left to get whoever would help Darly move the body. Daryl closed her eyes and used some water he had on him to clean her up a bit. She actually looked almost human after he cleaned her. By the time Glen and Oscar got there Daryl had already picked her up and took her to where they had buried the others from the group. They quickly dug a grave and he laid her in there carefully. He took some flowers and laid them in her hands before they covered her up.

Daryl almost felt as if it was his fault that she had died. He made a cross as carefully as he could and carved her name it in. He continued to sit there until everyone left. He then formed a heart out of stones by the cross and put some more flowers there. He tied the bracelet around one of his belt loops and headed back to the others wondering how things could have been if they would've stayed together.


End file.
